Heat exchangers are used in many different areas, e.g. in the food processing industry, in buildings for use in heating and cooling systems, in gas turbines, boilers and many more. Attempts to improve the heat exchanging capacity of a heat exchanger is always interesting and even small improvements are highly appreciated.